What about now
by The Moving Crossbow
Summary: Beth Green is working in witness protection looking after a gay teenager. She has no idea about what a hellish day she's going to have. Then after speaking with her boyfriend, she can't get over something.is written for krissie.taylor. Bad language. Kinda


Hello. I've written this fic for people who want some Beth action. I have to admit, that i don't usually do Beth stuff. But i quite enjoyed it. It's a bit strange and there isn't really romance til later on. Well that's my bit done. Now it's your turn. Read and see if you like it. It will only be a one-shot.

* * *

Beth Green sat next to the teenage boy, she had been protecting for almost two months. They were headed to the boy's old house. His name was Wayne Parting. His mother was shot dead only seconds away from him three months ago and he had been hunted since that day. While Wayne sat listening to the I-pod that his mother had got him on the last day of her life, Beth sat reading the text that her secrete boyfriend had sent her:

_Hey you_

_How you been? Missed you more than the world. Can't believe that I can't be with you for ages. Guess who's doing my head in._

_Text back Babz._

_Sxxxxx_

Beth didn't realize that Wayne had been reading over her shoulder. But she soon noticed when he nicked her phone.  
"Wayne! Oi. Give me my phone back. Now!" Beth was trying to reach the mobile but Wayne was at least three inches taller than her. Both were laughing so much that they didn't notice the four men get on the bus and sit at the front.  
"Alright. Take a chill pill honey." Handing Beth her phone and she nearly dropping it because she was laughing to much. Being gay was just so funny to Beth. But luckily for her Wayne didn't mind to much.  
"Thank you darlin'." She started texting the man of her dreams.

_I miss you too honey. Don't worry, not long to go now. Now let me think of what to cook you for dinner. On second thoughts, why not go out for pizza? Let me guess. Callum's doing your head in. Am i right?_

"Tell him i say hi." Wayne didn't even look up.

_Oh and Wayne says hello. I'll speak to you later._

_Bethx_

Two of the men at the front got up and went on to the upper deck, while the other two went and spoke to the driver. Beth looked up at this and was highly suspicious, especially when one of the men showed the driver something. She had every right to be cautious. Suddenly there was a scream from upstairs and the two men turned. One going to the emergency escape, the other stopping anyone from getting out the front way. They both pulled heavy duty guns. Wayne, who hadn't noticed any of this, got a sharp punch in the arm by Beth.

"OI! Don't even think about going anywhere, because we will shoot you." The two men from upstairs came down with everybody up there. "Now sit down. My friends will go and collect any communication devices. If you refuse to hand them over. Well, your dead basically. Go on then." Pointing the gun towards the back of the bus, signalling his friends to check them first. When it came to Beth and Wayne, the leader came over. "What's your name? I think it's Beth Green ain't it! And you gay boy, your Wayne Parting. We've been looking for you for some time now." When they didn't react Leader spoke again. "Ah. Whats the matter gay boy? Not talking? Well you better had. 'Cause if you don't well, your dead."

"You seem to have an obsession with the whole death thing don't you." Beth had got enough courage and strength to headbutt Leader in the nose.

"You little BITCH! Come here!" Pulling Beth up by her collar, he took her to the back of the now motionless bus. "Amazon. Over here. I want you to kill her." Wayne jumped out of his seat and jumped on the man.

"NO! Don't hurt her. Leave her alone."

"Oh look here boys. Gay boy's feeling brave. Shall we see just how brave you really are queer? Yeah I think we will." Leader was speaking in a baby voice which was heavily amusing to his followers. Changing into his deadly serious voice before continuing. "Get over there by the windscreen. Now this will hurt you quite a bit." Leader and Amazon held their guns, Amazon was a bit wobbly, and shot. Blood went all over the windscreen and splattered on Beth who ran to her charge. She wasn't loosing him. But they were still shooting, and Beth had ran into the line of fire. Crunch. One bullet was all it took. She fell to the floor in pain. But she was determined to help Wayne as best she could. Blood was seeping from so many different areas. There was no way of stopping it all. And her own arm was bleeding badly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the four men run off out of the emergency door. 'Bastards! Cowards!' All sorts of things came into Beth's head. Was Wayne going to die? Would she ever see her boyfriend again? Would she make it? The answer to all of her questions were answered one after the other.

"Beth. It hurts. Please make it stop. You have to make it stop." Even fifteen year olds get scared sometimes. He was screaming now. "Please Beth! MAKE IT STOP! I'm begging you!"

"Okay. It's going to be alright. Just hold on in there. You'll be fine. Listen I can here the Ambulance now. You have to hold on." There was no answer. Beth was pleading with Wayne. "Wayne? Wayne?! Open your eyes sweetie. Don't die. Don't you dare. Wayne! You can't die!" Beth only managed to say one last thing before collapsing herself. "I'll miss you, you great softie." Blackness and silence.

* * *

"Beth?! No! Oh god no! Beth! Don't do this to me!" Dale Smith was running through the crowd trying to get to his lover. He got the call ten minutes ago, but he had no idea that it was Beth and Wayne. "Beth! Come on Babe. Open your eyes." Smithy had finally reached her and was stroking her hand as the paramedics wheeled her to the nearby ambulance. Beth slowly opened her bright blue eyes.

"Smithy? Where's Wayne?! Where is he Smithy?! Find him! You have to save him! Please! He's only fifteen." She held his hand in her none damaged one. There were tears in her eyes and she was praying that Wayne would be alright. She was deluding herself though, and she knew it. Wayne had died in her arms. She had failed him. She had failed herself. Beth knew that she wasn't ever going to forgive herself. When ever she would get a new case, Wayne would be by her side haunting her. She was never going to be rid of him. But she didn't want to get rid of Wayne Parting.

At St. Hugh's hospital Inspector Dale Smith sat on a uncomfortable plastic chair waiting for news on the love of his life. Time seemed to stand still for the star crossed lover. He watched as doctors and nurses walked and ran to their needy patients, all of which were in pain. Smithy put his head in his hands and sighed. He didn't notice the tired looking doctor standing next to him. A gentle cough was all it took to get his attention though.

"Are you here to interview Miss Green?" Smithy considered it for a moment before nodding his head. "Good. Well it's all good news I'm pleased to say. The bullet didn't go in to deep, in fact it hardly touched her. I think it might have been the shock of it all. But there was a large amount of glass lodged in her leg and side." The doctor sighed. "We were able to get it all out but she did respond badly to the anesthetic we administered. If you'd like to follow me then Mr..."

"Inspector Smithy. So she's awake then?" The doctor nodded. "Thank you doctor." Smithy caught a glimpse of his name tag as he left. 'Jason Parting'. Thoughts seeped through Smithy's head all at once. But for now Beth was more important than his job.  
Turning the corner he saw her. Sitting up just looking at a spot of something on the opposite wall. The minute she saw him the tears ran down her face. Pulling her into a hug he whispered soothing noises to try to calm her. Beth said something that Smithy didn't understand.

"What's the matter Beth?" Seeing how upset she was burned his insides.

"Did you save Wayne? Please tell me."

"They did everything they could Beth. He didn't make it. I'm sorry. I know how much he meant to you-"

"NO YOU DON'T! You didn't even meet him. How can you know that?! He was shot trying to protect me. Not even you would do that!" Beth practically screamed at him.

"Yes I would. Of course I would die for you Beth. I love you! Whatever you might say I will always love you. You are the first person since Kerry that I have truly loved. No one can take the thing we have away. It's too strong." Smithy matched her tone while the tears stung his own eyes. They were both getting funny looks from the other patients now. Beth looked Smithy in the eyes and whispered.

"I'm sorry. Do you really love me?" It was almost inaudible. Dale nodded. "Good. Because, as hard as it is to believe, I love you too." Smithy lent down leaving only a few centimeters gap, waiting for her to close it. She kissed him passionately and ran her hands through his jelled hair. Wolf whistling was only just heard over the cheers of the remaining patients.

"We always said not to let anyone know about us. What about now?" Smithy had his forehead touching Beth's waiting for an answer.

"We tell people. I can't keep things from people any more. We're going to tell them. Soon." There was not a moment when Beth didn't think about Wayne. Her only failure as she called it. Smithy was always there to get her through the worst times and when he wasn't there she had her friends. Now she didn't really have a reason to feel bad. She had everything she ever wanted. Friends, family, her loving boyfriend and memories of people she loved.

* * *

So? What did you think? Corny? Defiantly, towards the end. Like I said, I don't know that much about Beth but I have tried my best. I would have got it up sooner but school got in the way. even though i don't do homework now. I still revise and that (Sometimes). But seriously, did you like it? I finished this while watching Children in need. OMG did you see Ben Richards singing? Love him. Getting away from the point again. Please review as it helps me no end. Thanks for reading. Again. I don't really like the ending. Just a little thought :)

Sophie a.k.a Stevie Niks.


End file.
